The Last Animatronic Chronicles: The Resurrection
by Tgonthefiery
Summary: Locked away, he waited for the door to open for 30 years. And when it did, he wasn't the only thing to be released. When evil overshadows the world, The last remaining animatronics will have to work together to defeat the sinister William Afton and his army of vicious killers. Rated M for Gore
1. Breaching The Doors

Chapter 1

Breaching the Doors

 _Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip._

The rain seeped through the holes in the roof, forming puddles all over the floor.

 _Tap, tap, tap-drip drip._

Someone was in the building. The figure heard, but it remained motionless. It couldn't move even if it wanted to. It had tried to stand up many times already.

 _ERR._

It showed up in his vision every time. It didn't work. It was impossible to leave the room.

 _Tap, tap, drip, tap, drip, Thump._

Another person.

 _Creak._

The door slowly opened. Two humanoid silhouettes stood outside the door.

"Dude, do you see this? Here we were, expecting to come back empty handed, and look at what we found!"

"Meh". The other figure said in a bored tone. "Probably just an empty suit." "Nah, man! I can see metal through those holes! If this thing is still functional…" The figure paused to take a breath. "The place is gonna be a huge success!" "Maybe…" The other figure muttered, still sounding bored. "Dude, help me get this thing on the truck! This is gonna rock!"

He felt them lifting him up and carrying him to the open door of a trailer. They set him down with a _Thump_. As the darkness closed around him, his only thought was _where are they taking me?_

 _Bang._

 _ **ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORER**_

"Dude, it isn't turning on." "Here, let me try. Wait… Are you kidding me, you didn't trip the locks?" "Uh, what?" "Dude, you're meant to trip the locks! The animatronic is in suit mode, that's why it's not turning on!"

 _These people must really be stupid_ the animatronic thought to himself. He was in animatronic mode, but the stuff inside him was preventing the joints from moving.

"Wait, are those guts in there?"

 _Finally…_

"Well, at least we know why it isn't turning on." "I don't freaking care about why it doesn't turn on, I just want to know why the crap it has guts in its suit!"

 _Squelch._

"What the crap?!" The organs that had been inside the animatronic were now strewn all over the floor. "Man, this isn't good…"

 _Yes it is…_ The animatronic thought to itself. It could move now. But not in front of these humans…

 _Don't move._

"We've got to tell the boss!" "You're right dude!"

 _They're gone._ The animatronic tilted its head from side to side.

 _I can move._ It tried to stand up. This time, the error message didn't appear. He was free to leave. He studied the room around him. Actually, it wasn't even a room. It was a hallway, with green tiled walls, with children's drawings of various animals on random places. Wires hung from the ceiling, giving the place a sense if fear and disrepair.

 _Where am I?_

He dragged his hand across the wall as he made his way down the hallway. He turned right, to see a mask that seemed to depict a fox, with a light bulb inside. But that wasn't what interested him. It was that the fox looked… familiar. Too familiar. He knew its face, its grin, the mask itself. He'd seen it in a box in his father's workshop… before he became an animatronic. He could still remember the day clearly, though it had been 30 years since it had happened. He clenched his fists. It was all his father's fault. If he hadn't…

 _Whoosh…_

He turned around. Nothing was there. He frowned. He could have sworn he heard something behind him. He looked in front of him. There was nothing there.

 _Whoosh…_

 _SSHHHHHRRUUUAAAAAUUUUHHHH!_

He jumped back as a black, green and red fox charged at him from the darkness. He braced himself, expecting to be knocked back, but the fox disappeared before it came into contact with him. And although it hadn't affected him physically, it had done something else.

 _Murderer! Killer! Liar! Traitor!_

"W-Wh-Wha-…" His head was filled with noises and images. Children dancing around a birthday cake. A silver machine scooping something out of animatronic belly. Screams and laughter. Blood splattered on the wall. And finally a goofy golden bunny holding a bloody knife, standing over the bloodied corpses of children.

 _That was me._

He couldn't hide it. He might not be the same person, but he was the same suit. The same animatronic. But still…

 _Was it me?_

He was the same suit, but not the same person. His father had killed and kidnapped children. He hadn't done anything wrong.

 _But you didn't try to stop him._

"Why are you showing me this?! I did none of it!"

 _Huh._

 _He lies._

 _Kill him!_

 _He deserves to die!_

 _ERNKNFNAFWJAJFEBJWEBJWEB!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Stop lying and admit it!_

"I am not William Afton! I am not my father!"

 _Silence._

 _He had a son?_

 _He may be the same…_

 _But he might be different!_

"Yeah, I'm different, ok? Can you cut it out?! Your voices are driving me crazy."

" **Our apologies."** He turned around, to see the phantom fox that had attacked him, surrounded by other seemingly burnt animatronics. A bear wearing a top hat and clutching a microphone, a chicken with a bib and only one arm, a mangled fox hanging from the ceiling, a small boy that kept on flapping his arms, and a puppet that just stared at him. He knew them all. **"We thought you were your father…"** It was the fox that spoke to him. **"You have to admit though, you do resemble him."** He clenched his fists. "I am nothing like my father. I only did it for her…"

 _Pain…_

" **You have suffered, but you have to move on now… Michael."**

A chill ran down the spine of his endoskeleton. "How do you know my name?"

" **I recognise you now… you used to come to the Prize Corner every day."**

It was the puppet that spoke. It still stared at him coldly, but now there was something else in the cold gaze.

 _Clunk, Ka-Clunk, Ka-Clunk._

" **They're coming back!"**

" **Disintegrate!"**

Michael quickly ran back to his place in the hallway and dropped to the floor.

 _Clunk._

"Man that was really weird. The boss doesn't care!"

"I agree. That animatronic has something wrong with it… I mean guts?! Seriously, what kind of sick person does that?!"

 _If only you knew…_

"Well, a person could have been mauled in the suit. I heard that it happened a few times." "Well, that's just sick."

 _Ha…_

"What should we call it? I mean, Spring Bonnie isn't a very scary name." "Remind me buddy, it's called a spring suit, right?" "Uh, yeah. A springlock suit." "And it traps people in the suit?" "Uh, yeah." "Mate, I think I've got a scary name for this thing. You wanna hear it?" "Go ahead."

"Springtrap."


	2. Blood on The Walls

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **Sorry for the late upload, but school is seriously killing me.**

 **anyways...**

 **To GamerKidd 999: Glad you liked that first chapter :)**

 **And thanks for letting me know about the error. Although, I have no idea how to edit it...**

 **To Mia: I'm glad :)**

 **As for family... wait a little bit.**

 **Cut away from the reviews, I found it hilarious that all the ones I got said something along the lines of "I like where this is going". And honestly, I don't think anyone but me knows where this is going... (Emits maniacal Balloon Boy laugh)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Blood on the Walls

"HI!"

"HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"Ack, GODAMMNIT BALLOON BOY!"

For the past 3 nights, Springtrap and the phantoms had been trying to break into the office in order to get answers from the night-guard. However, Phantom Balloon Boy kept on jump scaring him at random times. This was extremely annoying for him, since he was pretty sure that if Phantom BB spent more time on the office than Springtrap, he'd have broken in from his 3rd night at this place.

"HAHAHA!"

Springtrap groaned. Phantom BB was back.

He started teleporting around Springtrap, laughing over and over, and then…

 _Clunk._

Somehow, Springtrap had managed to clunk Phantom BB in the nose.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Serves you right…" Springtrap muttered before making his way to the office.

"HAHAHA!"

Springtrap cringed, trying to stop himself, but he turned and followed the sound. He hated it. Why did he have to follow it? And why BB's voice, of all the voices it could have been! It reminded him of the story of Atalanta, where she felt like she needed to pick up the apples. It was probably part of his A.I. to follow sound.

"ZSFASFDFDFGDHBMMDFGBDD!"

He grinned. "Good old Phantom Mangle…"

 _"HAHAHAHA!"_

 _"SSSHHHHRRRRRRAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Well, it seemed Phantom BB was back on the guard again.

"HI!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _"SSSSHHHHHHRRRRRAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"_

 _Which way?_

 _The office._

Springtrap grinned. His theory had proven to be correct. If he heard two sounds at once, he would follow the louder sound.

 _5:58_

 _Office._

He sprinted to the office, hoping to get there before 6AM.

 _5:59_

He was in the hallway. He could see the night guard staring at him in horror.

 _6AM_

He ignored his inner clock telling him that it was 6AM. He had to get answers.

 _The window._

Of course. How hadn't he thought of it earlier?

 _You're a fool._

His negative side was kicking in again. He had to ignore it.

 _Punch it._

He slammed his fist against the window, making it wobble.

The guard stared at him in horror.

"B-But it's 6AM!" He cried in terror. "You're not supposed to move!"

 _Shatter it._

He slammed against it again.

 _Obliterate._

The window shattered.

"ARGH!"

 _Ha._

He climbed through the hole where the window once was, ignoring the horrified look on the guard's face.

 _Surprise._

"Get away from me!"

 _Why?_

He walked towards the guard, who was now running to the exit. As if on cue, Phantom BB jump-scared him as he was about to open the door. "What the?!"

"What year is it?" The guard seemed surprised by Springtrap's question. "Uh, 2017."

 _30 years…_

"Date?" "Um, 3rd of March."

 _It's my birthday._

"Dad."

 _You shouldn't have said that._

The phantoms hissed as he said the word. "I have to find him."

 **"Why?"** The phantoms looked angry at what he had said. "Revenge." Their angry looks disappeared. **"But we can't go now. It's morning."** "We'll leave tonight."

 _Yes…_

He left the office, the guard still giving him weird looks. "Are you telling me you never wanted to kill me?" Springtrap paused. "Would you like me to?" "Uh, no! Just asking…"

 _Yeah right…_

He walked back to his starting point, brushing away the wires and sitting down.

 _Clunk._

He stared at the wall opposite of him. It reminded him of the room he'd been locked in for 30 years. It looked similar to the hidden door. Then again, all of them did. But still, something seemed a bit off about the wall. He realised what it was. There were handprints on the wall, as if somebody pushed it.

 _Why would they have a secret room?_

He stood up, and rapped his fingers against the wall.

 _It's hollow._

He pushed against it. The wall didn't budge.

 _Harder._

The wall shifted a little.

 _Harder!_

The wall gave way.

 **"Michael!"** Springtrap turned to see the phantoms. "What?" **"How did you-""** Handprints." He explained. **"Right…"**

 _You're wasting time…_

He turned to face the room, staring into the seemingly endless darkness.

 _You're an animatronic now. Think._

His eyes changed to spotlights. He scanned the walls for anything, anything that might help him figure out what this room was for. There was nothing unusual about the walls… except for one of them. Blood was stained on the wall, trickling down to the floor. His eyes were drawn up to a bloodstained poster of a goofy purple bunny with a guitar.

 _Bonnie._

The suit he was in had been the purple rabbit's namesake.

 _Spring Bonnie._

He looked away from the poster and focused on the floor. But whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. The fox head lamp he had seen on the wall… This was where it really belonged. The endoskeleton lying on the floor in front of him was only partially covered by animatronic costume, but the rotting fur didn't disguise what it once used to be.

 _Foxy._

Now he remembered its name. Its head was missing, used as a lamp on a wall somewhere else in the building. But what he wanted to know was why it was here. When the workers had found him, they acted as if they hadn't found an animatronic yet. But here was evidence that they'd found animatronics before. As he looked around, he could see several other almost bare endoskeletons strewn around the floor. But why hadn't they been used? He walked through the room, scanning for anything that might help him as to why they weren't being used. He kicked a bare endoskeleton, expecting it to simply roll away. However, the top half skidded away on the floor, completely disconnected from the legs. He sighed sadly as he realised what the answer to his question was.

 _They're broken._

The animatronics weren't functional. They had broken down long ago.

 _Life must really suck as a broken endoskeleton. You just stare at the wall all day…_

Wait… the animatronics were supernatural. They might have been able to take another form while they were broken, outside of their endoskeletons.

 _The phantoms._

If the spirits of the animatronics were the phantoms… Well that would explain a lot. No wonder they had been so keen on destroying him when they had first met. They'd wanted revenge. As Springtrap continued to look around the room, he realised something. A yellow bear suit sat slumped against the wall.

 _Golden Freddy._

Why hadn't he become a phantom?

 _He hasn't got an endoskeleton._

Golden Freddy… Springtrap's memories of him were vague, but he remembered one thing. Golden Freddy could teleport. So then… He must still be alive. Maybe… But the chance was slim. If he was still alive, why hadn't Springtrap seen him before in the building?

 _He didn't want you to know he was here._

His ears perked up. The workers would be returning soon. He quickly ran out of the secret room, closing the door behind him. White dots appeared in Golden Freddy's eyes, and scanned the room.

 _Tomorrow is another day._


	3. A Broken Promise

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **First things first, a fic called Living With the Circus was just ended after the author gave up on it.**

 **They also allowed anyone to basically adopt it. Please tell me if you want me to, cause I honestly would like to.**

 **Anyways...**

 **To GamerKidd 999: Thanks for the tip ;)**

 **Anyways away from the reviews, this chapter has some more character development around Golden Freddy. It also introduces another character... :)**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoy this cha- Wait, where's my phone?**

 **BB: HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: Argh!**

 **Golden Freddy: *Reads chapter* Come on, I am nothing like that!**

 **Me: It's just a story dude!**

 **Golden Freddy: *Sigh***

 **BB: Ah, I'm bored. Here's the phone. *Tosses phone***

 **Me: *Dives to grab phone* Damn you! I have important stuff in there!**

 **BB: Next time I'll delete your Fan-game Files on your computer!**

 **Me: *Issues controlled shock***

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;)**

Chapter 3

A Broken Promise

 _Is it really worth it?_

 _No it isn't._

 _Shut up._

 _Just admit it. This is pointless._

 _SHUT UP!_

 _Just give up._

"Shut Up!" The phantoms turned to look at Springtrap as he yelled.

 _Why did I say that out loud…?_

Over the last few hours, his two sides had been constantly quarrelling with each other about whether or not escaping was worth it. He wasn't sure why part of him didn't want to leave. Maybe it was the fact that this was all that was left of the Fazbear's Legend of animatronics roaming at night. But was that really important?

 **"Michael?"** He looked at the phantoms.

"I'm cool, guys. Just the stupid voice in the back of my head." **"Sure…"** He turned back to the secret room. He intended to return to inspect Golden Freddy a little more. And he also wanted to know why Bonnie hadn't become a phantom either. There had to be something he'd missed. There was still time until 12 AM. He placed his hands on the door and pushed. The door stayed where it was. He pushed harder. It still didn't give way.

 _Come on!_

He slammed his fist against it. The door stayed still. He tried again. But it remained unmovable.

 _Why?_

Unknown to him, a golden bear was observing his every move. But it couldn't stay for long. There were other things it had to attend to. It quickly teleported away before Springtrap could see him. But in his hurry, he'd forgotten one important thing. He made an extremely distinctive noise when he teleported. Springtrap turned and grinned. He'd guessed what was going on as soon as he'd heard the noise. He remembered it to well.

"Trying to play games with me, eh old friend?" He walked to the place Golden Freddy had been standing. "I like games. Hide and Seek?" He looked at the hallway stretching out in front of him.

"I'll count to a hundred."

XXX

Golden Freddy leaned against the wall. No one else knew that he was here, apart from Springtrap. He'd heard what he'd said. He liked Hide and Seek. It brought back good memories. He trudged down the hallway.

 _Where should I hide?_

He took a left and entered one of the many vents.

 _Clunk, Clunk._

He knew that Springtrap could hear him. But that was what he wanted. He wanted to be found. The good memories were flooding back in. He remembered only happy things. Friends. A family. A life outside of this… prison. This suit which contained him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Springtrap sang in a singsong voice. "Like the vents? See how you like this!" The vent-lock in front of him slammed shut. He growled and looked back. He'd used up all of his teleporting energy. He'd grown weaker over the years, since he didn't use it as much. He spotted Springtrap clambering through the vent, a permanent grin on his face. "Miss me old friend?" Golden Freddy gave him an expressionless stare. Springtrap frowned. "What's wrong? You don't like Hide and Seek?" Golden Freddy glared at him. "That's better…" Springtrap frowned. "How long were you in there? The same as me? 30 years, really?" Golden Freddy continued to glare. "Let me guess… You don't forgive me." Golden Freddy's glare wavered. "Ha, so I scored, eh?" Golden Freddy nodded. "You know, I'm aware that you can talk. You can't hide it." Golden Freddy teleported away. Springtrap groaned. "That guy has serious problems."

Golden Freddy teleported away to the office. Although he wanted to be found, he didn't want Springtrap to know that. He wanted to be unexpected. He watched Springtrap crawling through the vents on the cams. He grinned as he sealed the vent-lock in front of Springtrap. He frowned as Springtrap pointed the rude finger at the camera before retreating. This would be tough.

XXX

"Seriously?" Springtrap muttered. He backtracked out of the vents, accidentally bumping into Phantom BB.

 **"Hey, watch where you're going!"** Phantom BB growled. Springtrap paused. "Hey, BB." BB turned around. **"What?"** "Do you mind helping me get to Golden Freddy in the office?" BB frowned. **"Golden Freddy is in the office? Well… I'll help then."** "Thanks… Hey, reckon you could tell the others?" BB nodded before teleporting away. Springtrap grinned and looked at the camera. "See how you like this old bear."

 ** _"SSHHHHHRRRRRAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!"_**

Springtrap grinned as he heard the alarm going off at the office. "Let's see if you talk after this."

XXX

Golden Freddy frowned as Springtrap wasn't responding to the audio signals. The thing was, he couldn't hear the audio signals either. Unbeknownst to him, Springtrap had rigged the cameras to not display any errors. The alarm was blaring, so Golden Freddy figured that something was wrong. He pressed the Reboot All button, but nothing happened. Springtrap had rigged that as well. He growled as he was jumpscared by Phantom Freddy. He heard some clunking in the vents, and knew that Springtrap was there. He knew that there was nothing he could do. He'd drained his powers. And Springtrap was fast. Fast enough to be considered a user of teleportation. Springtrap exited the vent to his right, the grin back on his face.

"Nice game, old pal. You played well. But I've been practising." He tossed Golden Freddy a bundle of wires that had been missing from the controls. "Now spill." Golden Freddy sighed. He didn't want to talk to Springtrap. But well…

"Why?" Springtrap blinked. He was surprised that the bear had decided to talk. "What do you mean?" "You dismantled my friends." "Oh, that…" Springtrap shrugged. "My dad asked me to. Plus, I figured that it had a chance to bring the spirits to rest." Golden Freddy frowned. "Perhaps. But they're not resting now. They've come back. They're still alive." Springtrap emitted a hollow laugh. "I'm aware of that. They killed me." His expression darkened. "Along with you." Golden Freddy shrugged. "I helped you escape from your father." Springtrap growled. "Perhaps, but you thought that I was him. You were so blind with rage that you didn't care who it was that you killed. You didn't even stop for a moment to consider the risks. You didn't care." Golden Freddy tried to not look guilty. But he couldn't deny what he'd done.

 _I killed Michael._

"Baby may have killed me, but at least she brought me back to life. We were bound by a promise. But I still forgave her. You know why? There was nothing she could do. It wasn't the others who killed me. It was you." Golden Freddy looked down in shame. He knew about Michael's bond with Baby. He gathered together enough energy to teleport away. Springtrap sighed and went limp on the spot, staring at the wall.

 _Tomorrow is another day._

XXX

Back in the hidden room, Golden Freddy stood before a towering shadow.

"D-dId AnYOne FINd Yo-oU?"

"Yes. Michael knew." "WhATE-ve-er ab0ut MICH-Ae-AeL." The figure darkened. "Re-MEMBer, Y-You canNO-T AlLOw anY HuMAN T0 SeE You. We-e Wil-l LeAvE WiTH thEm Tom0RRow. PrEPAre THE 0TheR BodIE-es F0r travel." "Yes…" "Go0D. Le ve ThE re-St To ME." The figure sighed as Golden Freddy teleported out of the room. He placed his costume head over his endoskeleton. The purple ears that once stood tall were now hanging down from a few strands after years of decay. His maw hung open, with no way of closing up. His eyes rolled around aimlessly as he walked towards a poster of Bonnie the Bunny. He pressed his paw against the paper. His father had loved… He stared into the eyes of the Bonnie on the poster that had once been him.

 _And now I have loved._


	4. Fire In the Night

**Hey guys, this is Tgonthefiery!**

 **Sorry about how long this took. I swear, homework will kill me one day.**

 **Plus, I'm not really enjoying writing this story. But long story short, I have to. Matters between friends o_0.**

 **Anyways... this chapter introduces a new character.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Fire in the Night

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

Golden Freddy teleported into the office, awaiting Springtraps arrival. He frowned and looked at the clock. He was late. Again.

 _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk…_

"The air vents? Really?" He shrugged and waited. A few minutes later, Springtrap exited the air vent.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, grinning like a maniac. "You better be freaking sorry! You're 10 minutes late!"

 _Hi!_

"I'm aware of that." He grimaced. "But some stupid phantom was trying to massacre me." Golden was amused.

"Really? Which one?" Springtrap frowned. "Bloody enragement child." Golden Freddy smirked. "Enragement child? Seriously, that's what you call BB?"

 _HAHAHA!_

"Alright, that's it. Who's in the monitor?" Springtrap growled. Phantom Mangle popped her head out of the device.

 **"Hey Michael. Sorry to disturb your little chat."** She said in a tone which wasn't sorry at all. She giggled before disappearing back into the monitor. "Right, where were we? Oh yeah… You ready to move the bodies?"

"Yeah. But uh, there's something I need to tell you. Remember how in the secret room, the animatronics are…" "Broken?" Yeah. The phantoms are their projections right?" Golden Freddy nodded. "However, you probably noticed that Bonnie doesn't have a phantom." Springtrap chuckled. "Of course I noticed. Why? Is his spirit gone or something?" "Nah." Golden Freddy shook his head. "You see, Bonnie is… still functional." Springtrap stared at him, gaping. "You're kidding."

"H-He Is-s-sn'T." Springtrap turned, before quickly jumping back in shock. Bonnie had been right behind him the whole time. "Bonnie?" The decaying rabbit turned his head, his ears swinging. "H-HElLo M-MiCHaeL." Springtrao gulped. "Um…" He wasn't really sure how to respond. Here was a person, well animatronic, who he'd thought to be dead, when in reality, he'd been alive this whole time. "Hey Bonnie…" He was still creeped out. Bonnie looked like he'd been sitting in the darkness longer that he had by a few years. His once rich lavender fur had faded to a cold grey. "S-sO, What'S T-hE P-LaN?" Springtrap stared at him for a while, not getting what he meant. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh. Right. The attractions opening literally tomorrow, so we need to move fast. If we're lucky, the workers in the morning will be delayed, giving us more than enough time to escape. We'll hide in the forest temporarily, then we'll decide what to do next. Any objections?"

 _Silence._

"Good. Now…Wait." Everything was silent. You could almost hear a cricket noise.

"What?" Golden Freddy asked. "That's strange. I thought I heard something…" He shrugged. "Whatever. Probably my imagination." Bonnie shook his head, his joints creaking.

"N-N0, I hHeAr-D I-It-T aS WelL. It s-S0uNDed LikE bURnIng…" Golden Freddy sniffed the air once, then gulped. "Yep, that's fire." Before the other two could react, Springtrap well, sprang into action, throwing himself at the newly repaired glass window, shattering it, before continuing to run down the hall. Golden Freddy frowned. "That guy has no respect for windows…"

 **xXx**

Springtrap sprinted through the maze of hallways, ignoring the fact that he was bumping into literally everything he passed, with only one thought in mind: Save the bodies. He turned the corner to be greeted by a wall of fire, blocking his path.

"Damn!" He hissed angrily, before turning to go the other way. However, a section of the ceiling fell, blocking off the corridor. Before he could say a single angry word, Golden Freddy teleported next to him.

"Need a lift?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face. He grabbed Springtrap and phased through the pile of rubble. "Um, thanks. But what about Bonnie?" Springtrap asked. Just then, Bonnie appeared next to them. "Uh, I guess that answers your question." Golden Freddy muttered. "C'mon!" Despite the fire and rubble, they managed to reach the secret room. "Guys, help me push it!" Springtrap yelled. They began to push, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, they realised something. 'Hey, couldn't we just teleport through?" Golden Freddy asked, motioning towards himself and Bonnie. "Oh yeah…" Springtrap muttered, scratching his head. "A-LtHouGh, It'lL BE QuICkER iF MiChaEL HeLPs…" As if on cue, the wall exploded. "Um, problem solved." Springtrap muttered. They got to work, grabbing the bodies and carrying them outside, until there were none left. "Nice job, guys!" Springtrap exclaimed.

 _Bang!_

Part of the wall which was facing them exploded, sending rubble flying.

"Duck!" Golden Freddy yelled, before promptly getting hit in the face by a flying brick. Springtrap and Bonnie were quicker, and managed to dodge the flying rubble.

 **"Incoming!"** Springtrap yelped and jumped out of the way as the phantoms barrelled towards him like a battering ram. They then narrowly missed him, before slamming into a tree. They slowly stood up, looking dizzy. "I thought you weren't solid." Golden Freddy said, confused.

 **"We can be solid when we want to be."** Phantom Chica explained. **"We drained our energy, so we broke the wall down."** Springtrap stared at them. "I don't get it. But whatever."

 _Crunch._

He froze.

 _Crunch. Crunch._

Someone was behind them in the forest. Someone… or something. Something which had probably burned down Fazbear's Fright. But who?

 _Crunch._

Springtrap turned around, a glare on his face.

"Whoever you are, come out of the darkness!" The crunching stopped. Springtrap frowned. All the shadows looked the same. Trees of all sizes, reaching towards the sky, their branches casting shadows which resembled those of a hideous beast. There was no difference between each one. That was, until one of the shadows began to move on its own. At first glance, it looked like a normal human. But when he looked closer, there were 3 spikes jutting out of its head. The moment it came as close as 10 metres, it started reeking like a garbage dump. And then it stepped into the light. Whatever Springtrap had been expecting, it wasn't this.

It was a man, wearing a mask which hid his face. As far as Springtrap could tell, it was made of metal, though he wasn't sure what kind. 3 Spikes jutted of the top of the mask, and 2 red glowing eyes peered out of the eyeholes. He looked like someone who'd been dragged out of a medieval world, with his armour and lance, which he gripped in his hand.

"Hello, Michael." It said, its voice distorted and robotic. "Long time no see." Springtrap glared.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?" It tilted its head. Springtrap was certain it was grinning under the mask. "A lot of people know your name, Michael. I don't see what's so surprising." He adjusted the grip on his lance. "After all, we used to spend so much time together. Remember?" Springtrap narrowed his eyes. As a child, he hadn't been close to anyone. Not even his family. But the person he spent the most time with was his… He pushed the thought away. "Did you burn down Fazbear's Fright?" Its red eyes stared back at him. "Maybe. Maybe not. But either way, it was a fun show." Somewhere in the distance, a siren went off. The figure tensed. "We will see each other soon, Michael." With that, it disappeared back into the night. Springtrap stared ahead, unaware of his surroundings.

"Just who was he?"


	5. Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys, Tgonthefiery here!**

 **First things first, sorry this took so long to get up. Aaand that this chapter is kinda cryptic (and short).**

 **But first thing I want to say is that for those few people who found my story Tormented Steel, congratulations. Because for some reason, the story didn't show on the archive. I don't know why. But just saying, whenever another chapter of this story comes out, then another chapter of Tormented Steel has come out. Also, the 2nd chapter of Tormented Steel is out.**

 **But you're all probably annoyed at me right now for not getting to the story. But before that...**

 **To Ribke: Honestly, the reference was from 5 MLG Nights. But they probably got it from FNAFB. And yeah, I'll try, but I can't promise anything, unfortunately. Tis my style. o_0**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Forgotten Memories

 _Tick, tick tick…_

He was watching. Waiting.

 _Tick, tick, tick tick…_

Was it just him? Or were there others?

 _Ding Dong!_

The sudden noise startled him, but he quickly calmed down.

 _Creak…_

What was that?

 **"HAHAHAHA!"**

He crawled under the bed. He'd be safe there, right?

 **"KNOCK KNOCK!"**

 _Tick tick…_

He crawled backwards, trying to get as far away from the noise as he could.

 **"WHERE ARRREE YOOUUU?!"**

 _Creak…_

He slowly turned around and to his horror, saw a green bunny doll which he knew all too well.

 **"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"** The hands of the clock seemed to slow down.

 _30 seconds…_

His heart started to beat faster as 2 legs wearing blue jeans appeared in front of his bed. A menacing face peered down, gnashing its teeth, all the while its red eyes glowing.

 **"FOUND YOU…"**

 **"RRRRAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHRRRRR!"**

 **xXx**

 _After all this time… you return now? Dad… what have you become?_

 _These Nightmares… they're coming back. But why? They were my imagination… right? Just my imagination…_

 _Just my imagination…_

 _But there must be something else. Something from that memory… it wasn't right._

 _What was it? The glow of his eyes? The time? Or am I forgetting something?_

"Springtrap, if you keep doing that, the little birdies will eat you, and you won't feel a thing." Springtrap sighed.

"Geez man, I'm just thinking." "Of what? The future? Or the past?" Said the voice again. "Golden Freddy, why do you hide in the shadows? Do you… fear the light?"

 _Silence._

"I fear nothing. I just like the shadows. They are after all, my greatest ally."

"For what? For killing? You tried to kill those night guards because you believed them to be my father. And now… look what you have done. This world… isn't for us. We aren't human. Not anymore."

 _Silence._

"Perhaps. But don't you long for the past? The days when we were happy? The cake…"

"Golden Freddy, that cake… was a curse. Look at what it did to us." 2 white dots illuminated in the darkness in front of Springtrap. "Perhaps that's what you think. But don't you ever pause and wonder… what it would be like to return to that time? Minus the killing, of course."

 _Silence._

"I'll let you think about it." Golden Freddy muttered before trudging away, leaving Springtrap alone in the dark, his face expressionless.

 **xXx**

 _This agony… This pain… Why?_

 _"The Scooper only hurts for a moment." That's what she had said. Then why… did it still hurt so much? Was he… dead?_

 _Red… only red…_

"Does it fit?"

"Wait…"

"Well?"

"It's perfect. This will protect us."

"So you say."

"Don't be so negative. This is our chance."

"Quiet! People are coming!"

 _Are we… moving?_

 _Clunk clunk…_

 _Who…_

"Whoever is controlling the left arm, grip a little more, will you?"

"Not my fault I can't see!"

"Shut up guys, we'll never get out of here if we keep arguing."

 _Get out? Out of this place? Am I…_

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

 _Am I one of them? An animatronic._

"Just a little more!"

"Don't let go!"

"Keep going!"

 _I'm one of them…_

"C'mon!"

 _And they… they're the same as me. They're all…_

"Guys! We made it! Yes!"

 _Human._

 _Then what…_

 _Am I?_

 **xXx**

"Guys… we can't stay here any longer. The people have started to realise."

"What do you mean? They started to figure out we were rotting ages ago!"

"So… what do you think we should do?"

"We leave the skin. We escape into the sewers."

 _Are they… going to abandon me?_

"But Michael…"

"Michael won't die. I promise."

 _How?_

"Guys, there's the gutter. Get ready to jump."

 _Don't leave me! Please…_

"3…"

 _No!_

"2…"

 _Stop!_

"1."

 _Please!_

"Jump!"

 _…_

 _Why?_

 _Why did you abandon me?_

"You won't die."

 _Is that…_

"You won't die."

 _Baby?_

"You won't die."

"You won't die."

"You won't-You won't die."

 _What are you doing…I'm dead._

"You won't die."

 _What…is happening? What has she done? Am I…Alive?_

He pushed himself up with his hands, staring at them, taking in how purple they were.

 _I…I can see._

He stood up, unable to believe it.

 _I'm…Alive!_

Several eyes watched him from the gutter. He ignored them. He was… free.

 **xXx**

Just how long had he been there? Waiting for someone to find him. During that time, his social skills had crumbled to dust. And he'd developed another side. The others thought that he was fine now, but he would never be the same. Never. This voice… it would always be with him. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't. He wasn't sure who it was. But it seemed too familiar to just be some voice in his head. Maybe an old friend, forgotten from the time he had spent rotting in that room. Or maybe an old enemy, who he had desperately tried to forget, and had seemingly succeeded. But then why would it help him? After all, its advice could be somewhat useful. But this side of him… was his darker side. The side which told him to kill. To steal. To punish others. And he had no idea what it was… just what was this thing?

 _Hello, Michael._

He sighed. His inner demon was back.

 _Don't be so angry. I'm just trying to help._

"By telling me to do horrible things?"

 _Silence._

 _Michael…listen. I'm aware that my advice isn't always… great. But really, I'm just trying to help._

"Then who are you?"

 _I'm surprised you didn't ask me this sooner._

"I asked you ages ago."

 _You did? Oh… Didn't realise._

"Well, are you going to answer my question or not?"

 _... I suppose you deserve the truth, after everything you went through. Michael… we are Ennard._

He didn't reply. He was… shocked. Ennard. Baby. Ballora. Funtime Foxy. Funtime Freddy. The Scooper. The figure staring at him from behind the window. And the thing which stole his body for freedom on the surface. Ennard.

"No…" Springtrap muttered.

 _We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We didn't know how to apologise… We still don't. All we can say is…_

"Apology accepted."

 _…What?_

"Really. You guys don't owe me an apology. I understand why you did everything. But… how did you guys get in my head?"

 _Well…_

"Um… Michael? What are you doing? You've been sitting there for ages…"

"Nothing." He muttered. "Talk later." He whispered to Ennard.

 _Sure. See you on the flipside._


	6. And Secrets Don't Keep

**Yeah, uh, the 3rd chapter of Tormented Steel is out. And uh, yeah. Also, I'll be replying to reviews via PM now, unless you don't have an account.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

And Secrets Don't Keep

 _Daddy, please let me go play with her. She's so pretty and shiny!_

He clenched his armoured hand into a fist.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it…" He muttered.

 _Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?_

He banged his fist against the desk he was sitting at. All the people working around him stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him, their eyes barely visible through the small, reptilian-like eye holes in their armoured masks.

"I'm alright." He muttered, raising his hand. He couldn't see their faces behind the masks, but they didn't seem convinced.

"Memories?" One of the people asked him, now standing up in their desk. He nodded. "Memories." He replied quietly. "Painful ones." He added, now looking at the floor.

"Lord…" He looked up again. The people around him… their eyes were glowing behind the masks. "Who was responsible for these memories?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fist harder. "…" Behind his own mask, a smile spread slowly across his face. He looked up, one of his eyes glowing red. "All of them."

Everyone rose from their desks and grabbed their weapons.

"All of you…" They all turned towards their leader. "Find them all. And kill them." The people rushed out of the room, their footsteps echoing back to him as they spread out to do his bidding. He slowly rose, grabbing his lance, and strolled out.

"I hope you guys are all in for a ride." 6 eyes opened in the darkness.

"Get ready for a surprise!"

 **xXx**

Darkness… Nothing but darkness for days. Springtrap sat by a small bird. He remained motionless, hoping to trick it. It stared at him with its small beady eyes. It made no sound. He followed, trying not to scare it way. It hopped a little closer, seemingly still sceptical.

 _Come on… just a little more._

Eventually, curiosity got the better of it, and it fluttered onto his head. Its feet on his head felt funny. He resisted the urge to laugh. But he forgot not to blink. The bird flew away, tweeting. He sighed.

"Springtrap." He recognized Golden Freddy's voice. He groaned and turned his head towards the 2 tiny white dots which were his eyes. "We need to leave." Springtrap frowned. He was serious.

"What happened?" Golden Freddy frowned. "I'll tell you later. Now come on." He said, preparing to leave. "No." Springtrap growled, forcing Golden Freddy to face him, his eyes glowing red. "What. Happened." Golden Freddy stared back at him coldly. He was usually surprisingly resistant to fear, but this time was different. He could see it in those tiny dots which were his eyes. They were shaking, barely, but surely, as well as the hand which Springtrap gripped. He was afraid. Not of whatever danger was approaching, but of him. Of Springtrap. Springtrap loosened his grip, and Golden Freddy stumbled back, before managing to grab a tree branch to steady himself. But Springtrap could see that he was still afraid. He had made a scar. A scar which would remain on his heart forever.

"There are humans." Golden Freddy managed to say. "Dressed like the man with the lance."

 _The man with the lance…_

Springtrap shook his head.

"WhE-R3 ShoULD W3 G0?" Bonnie shambled up to meet them. He looked at them both. He was reminded them of something. Of course…

There was a place he knew a place that might shelter them for long enough. A place which he had forgotten. Until last night.

 _Ennard._

He had been reminded of something. How he came here. It had been in the back of his mind for years and years. He'd remembered it… not the place itself, but the things which had been there.

"Guys, I know where we can go. All of us." Springtrap said. Golden Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"You know the way?" He asked sceptically. "Yeah… I think so." Springtrap muttered quietly. "Yeah, I know the way. I just need to find my bearings." He drummed his fingers on a tree. "Where are the phantoms?"

"Went T0 lO0I 4 Ny HuMANS aRounD. TheY WeNT RiGHt PasT theM." Bonnie growled.

"We need to move. Fast." Springtrap growled.

"Where are we going?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap grinned at him. "Ah, don't worry. You'll love it." Golden Freddy glared. "Tell me." Springtrap sighed. "Fine, fine. Geez."

Before he could say anything, a red light blinked in between the trees.

"Guess we'll talk later." Springtrap growled. He sprinted off into the distance. Golden Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other. Golden Freddy shrugged.

"Every man for himself." He said, before he teleported away, his glowing eyes saying where they were for a split second. Bonnie frowned and looked around to check if any people were looking. No people were visible, but several red lights were shining in and out amongst the trees, and they were getting brighter and closer by the second. Bonnie closed his eyes and teleported away.

People entered the small clearing which they had been in. Their faces were covered by masks. One of them raised their hand.

"Stop." He muttered loud enough for the others to hear. They obeyed, listening intently to their surroundings.

 _Silence._

Two white, glowing eyes were observing them from the treetops. Down below, Springtrap could tell they knew that he was here. They just didn't know where… yet. He hoped they didn't find out. The wind was cold today. He shouldn't have been able to feel it, but he did.

 _You're a soul trapped in an animatronic. You can still feel._

 _Rustle._

He tensed. Someone was behind him.

 **"Oy, Springtrap."** He recognized the voice of Phantom Mangle. He turned around, and realised that all of them were behind him. He gave them a glare which clearly said 'Be Quiet' before pointing down beneath the trees and mouthing 'human'. They nodded. Well, except for Phantom BB. As far as could tell, BB was trying to shove a rock down his throat. Springtrap face palmed.

"There is something up there. In the trees." Springtrap made an 'Oh crap' face, motioning for the phantoms to leave. They obeyed, disappearing into the night. "Search. We must find them."

 _Crap._

Springtrap quietly dropped down through the trees, but he made a small thud noise, which alerted the humans.

"There." He could see their little red lights bobbing in the darkness. He ran. Wherever there was no light, he ran. But the lights came from everywhere. He hid behind a tree. A hand covered his mouth, and dragged him into a small hole in the ground. He didn't struggle. He already knew who it was.

"Seriously man, you couldn't have done that more elegantly?"

"Shut up." Golden Freddy growled. They heard footsteps above them.

"Damn it, we lost them."

"They must have left the forest. We must find them." Their footsteps sounded like a rainstorm from their position. Neither of them made any sound, until they could no longer hear the little pitter-patter of their feet against the earth.

"They're gone." Springtrap said quietly, not really believing his own words.

"I know, idiot." Golden Freddy muttered. "We can't do this forever. They'll realise we're still here." Springtrap sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Golden Freddy stared at him. "Where should we go?" He asked. Springtrap groaned. "Do I have to?" "Yes." "…" Springtrap frowned. "Fine. Yeah, I know a place. It's pretty safe. It's not far from here. I saw the city when I was in the trees. We might even be able to repair the others when we get there." Golden Freddy shrugged. "I guess it's the best we have right now, huh?" "Yeah."

 _Rustle._

"So, where exactly is it?" Golden Freddy asked. Springtrap grinned.

"Deep below ground. Where memories sleep."


	7. Let Me Play With Her

**Hi again :)**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story more than I am writing it.**

 **Because seriously, I RRREEEEEAAALLLYYYY want to get his done fast.**

 **I'm kind of obligated to write this.**

 **But whatever :)**

 **Enjoy and stuff. :P**

 **Warning: Annoying In-Game Scripts.**

Chapter 7

Let Me Play With Her

"Springtrap?" Golden Freddy asked, his voice full of uncertainty. "Are you sure that this is the place that we're looking for?" For some reason, he sounded terrified.

"I'm sure." Springtrap growled as he stared blankly through the relentless rain towards the other side of the street, which was full of flickering street lamps, unlike the rest of the town. "I recognise everything. Every crack in the pavement, every angle in between the branches of the trees… I know it all." He seemed confident. Golden Freddy now wished that he had the same confidence.

Bonnie teleported beside them.

"Hey Bonnie." Springtrap grinned. Bonnie gave a casual wave.

"You're not talking?" Golden Freddy asked. "Nah." Springtrap said, saying Bonnie's words. "He didn't want to speak, since it's getting increasingly difficult with every passing hour." Bonnie nodded in agreement, his joints creaking and groaning, as if he was trying to speak.

"H-H-H-a-r-d…" He whispered so quietly that Golden Freddy had to place his ear against Bonnie's mouth.

"Sh…" Springtrap elbowed Bonnie. "Don't try to speak. It'll only hurt you." Bonnie gave him a blank stare. "Once we get in, we can replace your voice box." Springtrap smiled, trying to stay enthusiastic. Bonnie's expression didn't change. Springtrap's expression changed to a scowl. "C'mon. Let's just get this over with." They trudged across the road, ignoring anyone nearby.

"They'll see us!" Golden Freddy hissed.

"Yes they will." Springtrap agreed. "Then what the crap are we doing?!" Springtrap gave him a creepy grin. "Cosplay." He said. Golden Freddy stared at him, then face palmed. "So you're relying on them thinking that we're in cosplay to not get caught?" He asked. "Yup." Springtrap giggled happily, sounding more like the way he did 30 years ago. "Now let's go." They quickly made it to the other side of the road, avoiding the rushing cars.

"Hey dude!" Golden Freddy heard someone say. He turned his head, and was greeted by a man with a wide grin. "Nice costume!" He said.

"Thanks!" He replied, unable to believe it had worked.

"Told you." Springtrap grinned at him. "Apparently, people are still familiar with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We haven't been forgotten."

 _They haven't forgotten us._

"They still remember…" Golden Freddy whispered to himself. "Remember…"

"Now…" They now stood in front of a building which looked like it had been a restaurant many years ago. The windows were now covered with filth, and the room inside had clearly not been entered for years, maybe even decades. "This is the place." Springtrap said nostalgically. "My father's 2nd location. Circus Baby's Pizza World."

He looked across the room through the window, and saw a familiar looking stage. He imagined 4, lively animatronics singing, dancing and bringing joy to a crowd of people seated around tables which looked like they were covered in glitter.

A bright light was focused on the animatronics, yellow, purple then blue. They looked at each other with their large plastic eyes, their bodies appearing to move naturally, to all but the very keen eye. They weren't real. Well they were, but they weren't alive. At least they hadn't been, until the first death. There was a small lapse in between each of their movements. A small girl was walking towards the stage. The animatronic at the front leaned down towards her.

 _Circus Baby._

The animatronic reached out her hand towards the young girl. Springtrap's eyes widened. In it was a cone of ice cream. It was then that Springtrap realised that her stomach was open, and inside he could see the outline of a claw. The claw. It began to move slowly, its mandibles separating ever so slightly by the second. Suddenly, they snapped out, and the claw reached out swiftly for the girl, grabbing her waist and…

"Huh?" The lights, animatronics and the crowds of people were gone. The music had stopped playing. The tables were still there, but the chairs were stacked on top of them. The show had finished.

Springtrap shook his head.

"Let's go." He pushed against the door, and surprisingly it opened, without a single noise.

"Weird." Golden Freddy commented, staring curiously at the door. "Wait, Springtrap." He said suddenly. Springtrap turned and gave him a curious look. "What?" He asked impatiently. "Well…" Golden Freddy began. "If the door seems to be in complete working order, but the actual room appears to be old… don't you think that someone is in here, doing something behind the scenes?" Springtrap shrugged. "Yeah."

Golden Freddy frowned.

"You're leading us into a building that potentially has someone else inside it?" He asked furiously. Springtrap just laughed. He shook his head.

"No. This building _definitely_ has other people inside of it." He grinned like a madman. "You're going to get us killed!" Golden Freddy yelled. Bonnie just stared. "No, you don't understand. The people here… they've been expecting me for the past 30 years."

Golden Freddy laughed. "What do you mean? They'll have us dismantled."

"No, you're being stupid." Springtrap growled harshly. "Now, you have 2 options. You follow me to these people who may or may not kill us, or you can leave right now and certainly die at the hands of those things out there." Golden Freddy glared at Springtrap, then looked out the window at the pouring rain. He glanced at the rushing cars.

 _There's no way we could last out there._

He looked back at Springtrap.

"Okay." Springtrap smiled.

"Good. Now, let's get moving. I haven't been here in ages, but I still know the general layout." He walked up to an elevator and pressed the only button: Down. The doors promptly opened up, revealing a ridiculously large elevator, so large that it might have been made to transport things of their size.

"This elevator is huge." Golden Freddy said in awe as he walked inside, followed by Bonnie.

"Yeah." Springtrap muttered as he followed. "I'm pretty sure that it was made to transport animatronics similar to us, but much larger." He explained. "That explains it…" Golden Freddy muttered.

The doors slid shut. Golden Freddy noticed posters depicting uncomfortably humanoid animatronics. He tried to ignore them.

"Alright." Springtrap said suddenly. "Any moment now, a small, yellow framed screen with stupid looking eyes is going to pop up. Let me deal with it." They waited impatiently. The screen popped up like Springtrap had said it would.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job affair, read out ad in Screws, bolts and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Handy-Unit." Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful." A keyboard appeared on its screen. Springtrap frowned as the letters stayed completely still.

"Huh, that's weird. Well… let's see if this works." He entered Eggs Benedict into the keypad. He crossed his fingers. "Welcome, Eggs Benedict. For being a faithful employee for a total of 11680 days, you have been several privileges, such as being able to control vent locks, security doors, oxygen and several other features. You can view them in a list which is currently being printed out in the Primary Control Module. You are also given access to all rooms, and are free to alter whatever you wish, except animatronics A.I., simply because of entertainment purposes." Springtrap made a YES! Motion with his hand. "Have a good night."

The metallic doors of the elevator slid open. The lights switched off. Before them was a vent. In front of the vent, a tall figure stood.

"Hello, Michael. We've been waiting a long time for you to come back."


	8. Anger Is Restless

**"Hey guys!**

 **Remember what I said at the beginning of Chapter 6?**

 **Well screw that.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Who was that person at the end of the last chapter?**

 **Don't ask. It's mega obvious if you think about it.**

 **This chapter reintroduces us to Circus Baby's Rental Service, although I think you'll find that it's very different. But first...**

 **To Alaosa: If you think about it, the Exotic Butters would be expired by then. But this explains about the whole HandUnit gift basket thing.**

 **Anyways guys, I'm thinking about adding an OC. It won't be human. But I think the story will work better with them as a character.**

 **This chapter actually gives a name for our favourite cold-hearted murderer William Afton, because seriously, I was getting tired of referring to him as he. I mean, we all knew who he was.**

 **Anyways, enjoy guys!**

 **:)**

Chapter 8

Anger Is Restless

"Hello, Michael. We've been waiting a long time for you to come back." The figure was tall and stocky, the shape of its face resembling The Puppet. However, its arms and legs had visible joints, like Circus Baby. This was not The Puppet.

"Springtrap, do you know this person?" Golden Freddy asked curiously. Springtrap smiled.

"Yeah. I know them." He walked up to the figure, and before Golden Freddy and Bonnie could tell what was happening, he punched the figure right in the stomach. Instantly, it toppled over into several identical pieces. Suddenly, the pieces began to move, displaying their tiny hands and feet.

"Ow, you're squishing me!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Guys, quiet down now."

"Shut! Up!"

"Hey, be nice!"

Springtrap grinned as he flicked on a nearby light switch, revealing the Bidybabs and Minireenas fighting among themselves.

"Stop pushing!"

"Oy!"  
They all stopped when they realised that Golden Freddy, Bonnie and Springtrap were staring at them.

"I see you haven't grown at all." Springtrap said with a smirk on his face. The Bidybabs growled.

"You haven't changed either." One of them said. Springtrap shrugged. "Maybe. But I must say…" He spread out his arms. "It's good to see you guys again." That instantly put a smile on their faces. "It's good to see you too, Michael." Springtrap cringed. "I don't go by that name any more." The Bidybab who had spoken didn't look surprised. "I see. What should we call you then?" Springtrap glanced briefly at Golden Freddy, before saying "Springtrap. I am Springtrap."

The Bidybabs and Minireenas whispered to each other for a little, before a Minireena decided to speak up.

"Springtrap, huh? That seems… fitting somehow."

"Thanks." Springtrap muttered.

"I think we've dragged on for long enough." One of the Bidybabs said. "Everyone has been waiting for you for ages." Suddenly, Springtrap looked up, his eyes filled with hope. "Wait… My sister is here?" The Bidybab shook their head. "She and the others… they are long gone." Springtrap looked down. "Oh."

The Bidybab motioned towards the vent.

"I believe we should get moving. I think everyone needs a little… moral support right now." Springtrap nodded, still obviously disappointed.

"Of course." The large group filed one by one through the vent. As they moved through, Springtrap dragged his hand across the side of the vent, feeling its touch.

 _I remember this._

He frowned when he saw a large indentation in the side of the vent.

"I see you noticed the doors." One of the Minireenas said. "All I can say is… this place has changed a lot since you've last been here. But don't worry, we kept all the rooms. The first part is the same." She added the last bit quickly after seeing Springtrap's annoyed expression.

"What's in those rooms?" He asked, instead of snapping at her. "There's a lot of different people here. It seems that your father had more victims than we thought." Springtrap frowned at this. "He already claimed all of your lives. You're telling me… there were even more deaths?" She nodded sadly. "Indeed." They continued crawling through the vent, Springtrap being overcome by nostalgia. _Back then… there was no need to worry about anything. We were all happy._

Springtrap sighed in relief when he saw the opening to the Primary Control Module. As he crawled out of the vent, his face was instantly flooded with green light. He stood up cautiously, the Bidybabs, Minireenas, Golden Freddy and Bonnie exiting behind him.

Springtrap peered through the window of Ballora Gallery, at the never ending darkness.

"You said there were others." He muttered. "Where are they?" One of the Bidybabs walked up to the metal panel on Ballora Gallery's side.

"Right here." He said, pressing the blue button. Instantly, Ballora Gallery was bathed in light. Springtrap gaped at the sight.

Dozens of bare endoskeletons, standing in line, staring curiously at the newcomers. They appeared to have known they were coming. As Springtrap stared at them, he couldn't help but find them all familiar. Then he understood why; they resembled Ennard without their mask.

He tried to send a message to Ennard, but they didn't respond. He sighed. He kneeled down, and crawled through the vent into Ballora Gallery. When he stepped out, the endoskeletons stared at him intensely, only their eyes following him.

"Why are they all staring at me?" He asked one of the Minireenas.

"Everyone here hates your father. They all swore that they would never follow him. And so even though your father is alive… They have sworn allegiance in you, the 2nd oldest in the Afton family." Springtrap stared in wonder at the dozens of endoskeletons standing front of him.

"You guys…" Suddenly, he realised what the Minireena was saying. He turned to her in shock. "This… is how many victims my father had?" One of the endoskeletons stepped forward.

"Some of it was indirect. Your father ruined many lives as side effects of his experiments." Springtrap sighed.

"Dad…" He muttered. The same endoskeleton stepped back. "Perhaps… He should see the room." A Bidybab nodded.

"You're right." Springtrap frowned.

"What room?" He asked curiously, though still cautious. "The room." The Bidybab said playfully. "Follow me."

He led Springtrap through the columns of endoskeletons, who all continued to stand still.

"Right in here." The Bidybab said, motioning towards a door in the wall which definitely hadn't been there the last time Springtrap had been here. Springtrap grasped the handle of the door, and pushed it open slowly and cautiously.

 _Creak…_

Springtrap slowly poked his head through the opening, and gaped. His jaw hit the ground. Literally. He scrambled to pick his jaw up from the tiled floor, before gazing around the room in wonder.

There were several shelves, piled high with baskets containing fruits, nuts, and berries, some containing cash, and others containing absolutely ridiculous things which would not be considered safe for kids or adults, like C4 and rifle ammo.

"W-what… WHAT THE HECK?!" Springtrap yelled.

"Oy, quiet down will you?!" A voice said from the back of the room. A bare Funtime Freddy endoskeleton walked out from behind a shelf. Springtrap noticed that they had both hands, unlike Funtime Freddy. Suddenly, they froze. "Oh my…" They suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Springtrap's head, pulling it right into his face.

"Those… eyes…" The endoskeleton's bright blue eyes stared into his, glowing brightly. "I know… those eyes…" He squeezed tighter. "I've seen… those eyes… I know those eyes!" He yelled.

"Hey, it'd be nice if you let go of me." Springtrap growled.

"Ah, right. Sorry." The endoskeleton took a few steps back. "We've met before, haven't we?" Springtrap frowned. "What…" And then he remembered.

 **xXx**

 _Michael moved slowly through Funtime Auditorium. He used his flash beacon._

 _Flash._

 _Funtime Foxy stood in front of him, only a few metres away. Michael gulped, and edged slowly to the side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was no longer there. He flashed again, and fell over in shock._

 _A massive Funtime Freddy endoskeleton stood before him, staring at him intently. He slowly crawled backward, afraid to see if it was still there. When he finally decided to flash again, the endoskeleton was gone._

 **xXx**

"Yes…" Springtrap muttered. "We've met before. A long time ago…" The endoskeleton nodded.

"You were the technician." Springtrap smirked. "Yeah. I was the technician. Now I'm a literal animatronic." The endoskeleton tilted their head. "I guess time goes by." He held out his hand.

"The name's Yenndo." Springtrap shook it. "Springtrap. Hey, you reckon you could tell me what this room is?" He said, motioning to the shelves of baskets. "Certainly." Yenndo replied cheerfully. "I'm sure you remember the last ridiculous thing HandUnit gave you, right?" Springtrap rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Exotic Butters for a gift basket." He pouted. "That was stupid." Yenndo laughed. "Well… let's just say that the gift baskets kept on coming in, even though you were… dead. And so we kept on pressing Hand Unit's buttons to see what we'd get. Kind of like a lottery… except we didn't have to pay. Eventually, when we fixed HandUnit, stuff became easier. Although, when HandUnit wasn't fixed, it did the most stupid things. Once it sent us toilet plungers." Springtrap stared at him.

"I'm serious." Yenndo growled. Springtrap didn't respond. And then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled, and fell other, laughing uncontrollably. Yenndo stared at him, dumbfounded. "HAHAha-haha-ha-h-ha-haha… Give me a minute…" He muttered. He wheezed on the floor for a bit, before finally getting a hold of himself.

"Sorry about that." He said, grinning and standing up. "I'm not the best at containing laughter." Yenndo stared at him curiously, before shrugging it off.

"This is… all yours." Yenndo muttered. "All of it." Springtrap stared at him for a few seconds, before blanking out and falling over backwards. Yenndo stared at him with a clueless expression.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Yenndo face palmed. He seriously couldn't believe that this guy was their leader. "Do you even use any of this? It's just sitting here, gathering dust." Yenndo smirked.

"Did you think we used none of this?" He asked. "C'mon, let me show you something." Springtrap shrugged, getting up and following Yenndo to a door in the back of the room. "I'm sure everyone has told you that this place has grown." Springtrap nodded. "Yeah." Yenndo grinned, gripping the door handle. "But did they tell you about…" He flung open the door, and Springtrap had to shield his eyes from the blazing light. "…this?"

Springtrap slowly stepped through the door, which was still blazing in light. Only when his eyes adjusted did he realise what he was looking at. There was a long walkway stretching out through a seemingly infinite room, which sometimes opened up and formed other walkways, which stretched out to every direction. There were several fans along the sides of the wall, spinning like mad. Before Springtrap could question their existence, he peered down and saw the massive drop from the walkway towards an endless stretch of lava, although a few small islands were visible. Springtrap then noticed the rooms which the other walkways led to.

"What…" He muttered.

"Surprised?" Yenndo grinned. "They built this room for years until it was done. IT was mostly made in the event of an invasion, you know? The lava was especially for that purpose." Springtrap stared at him, unblinking. "I-Invasion?" Yenndo scowled. "Yeah. A large group of people wearing masks. Pretty creepy looking, if you ask me." Springtrap's mind whirred at this new information, the pieces slowly clicking into place.

"They've already been here." Springtrap muttered. "What?" Yenndo asked. Springtrap looked at him, a frightened expression on his face. "We need to tell the others. Now."

 **xXx**

"So you lost them." There was a moment of silence, before someone decided to speak up.

"Yes." He clenched his fist. "You idiots…" He reached out and grabbed the person nearest to him, and held them up to his eye level. "How could you lose them?!" He roared menacingly. The group of masked figures shrunk back in fear.

"William-" He glared at the person who had said that. "Don't call me William. I'm more than Afton ever was. My name is Bloodwire!" He roared. The group shrunk back even further. "Now, go. And bring them back this time. Do not fail me again." With that, the group of masked figures scattered, leaving only Bloodwire in the room. He grabbed his lance, which was resting on the wall. He'd postponed it for long enough, but now was the time. Those stupid animatronics would find out why his creations had been called twisted.


	9. Twisted Illusions

**Sup Guys!**

 **Been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Well... MORE THE TWISTED ONES!**

 **Let's hope Scott doesn't cancel anymore FNaF games, yeah?**

 **And I wanna watch IT...**

 **Ok. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Twisted Illusions

Springtrap raced out of the storage room with Yenndo to find Golden Freddy and Bonnie.

"I don't get what's wrong." Yenndo exclaimed.

"Listen… I know this might sound crazy, but those people in the masks are followers of my dad. You know, William Afton." Yenndo was speechless. "You're freaking kidding me." "Nope." Springtrap grimaced, turning the corner and diving into the Funtime Auditorium vent. "They're looking for me. And I don't know what he wants, but they're tracking me. And they're pretty damn good at it."

 **xXx**

3 misshapen creatures were standing on the upper floor of the building, all twitching like mad. One was a brown bear, another a purple bunny, one a red fox, and the last one, a silver wolf. The first three were all covered with grotesque, unnatural boil, while the last was surprisingly untouched concerning gruesome effects.

The silver wolf growled and stared up as it noticed a camera watching the small party.

"Tell your leader." He growled. "That if he wishes for the survival of his people, he must face us alone." The camera instantly switched off, making a satisfying clicking noise. The wolf made a twisted grin.

"Do you really think that he's going to come out on his own?" The bunny asked him sceptically. "Of course. It's in his nature. No matter what, he's coming."

 **xXx**

"Oh crap. Springtrap, hey!" An endoskeleton was rushing through Funtime Auditorium, trying to Springtrap. In their rush, they managed to trip over several resting endoskeletons. "Oh, sorry." Finally, they spotted Springtrap, running with Yenndo. "Springtrap! Hey!" He slowly turned.

"You better make this quick." He muttered. "Yeah, sorry. Well uh… there's these animatronics upstairs who look kinda-"

Without waiting for the rest of their sentence, Springtrap took off to the vent to reach the elevator. Yenndo watched him with a bewildered expression.

"What the hell?"

 **xXx**

Springtrap gulped as the metallic doors of the elevator slid open. He already knew what was waiting for him on the surface. Aside from himself and the animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental Service, he knew that only 5 animatronics remained, one of which would never come here. And the endoskeleton had clearly said animatronics, the plural form.

So he was fully aware of what was coming as he stepped into the elevator, pressed the button, and waited with Classic Bongos playing in the background. His father's most horrible creations. He stared intently at the glass windows of the elevator, and noticed the tiny fingers clamped around the glass panes. He smiled, realising that the Bidybabs and Minireenas had come to the surface with him.

The doors of the elevator opened, and Springtrap stepped through, flanked by the Bidybabs on one side and the Minireenas on the other.

"You shouldn't have come with me." He said, pretending to be angry.

"But you're glad, aren't you?" One of the bidybabs said softly. He smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, I hope Well, I hope you're happy Michael." Instantly, Springtrap's smile was turned into a scowl as the grey wolf stepped in front of him.

"You." He growled. The wolf smirked at him. "Yes, me. It's been a while." The air around him seemed to flicker and glitch. "But does that matter?" He pointed at Springtrap's rotting heart. "All that matters is your downfall, your destruction." Springtrap laughed. "Yet you stand here before me, seemingly alone. Tell your allies to come out of hiding." The wolf smiled and spread his arms. "As you wish."

The floor began to shake, rattling the tables and causing the chars to topple off until there were only 3 left. The air flickered around them, until their disguises burned away, revealing the other 3 abominations. They leapt off the tables, making the floor shudder. Springtrap growled.

"What is it with you guys? Constantly tormenting me…" The brown bear laughed.

"Don't blame us! Blame your father! HAHAHAHA!" "Shut up, idiot. I asked your leader." Springtrap spat at him. The wolf smiled.

"Unfortunately, he is right. Twisted Freddy, Twisted Bonnie, Twisted Foxy… step back." He frowned at Springtrap. "I was hoping for a warmer greeting." Springtrap's eyes flickered. "I would never-" "Well, whatever. I'll just do what I came to do."

He grabbed Springtrap's neck and threw him to the ground. The twisted animatronics cheered, but were attacked by the Bidybabs and Minireenas, who began to try and pull their heads off. Springtrap jumped back up and faked a punch to the left, before slamming his fist right into his face. The wolf staggered back and glared at him, eyes burning.

"I will admit, you've gotten stronger." He breathed, taking another swing at Springtrap, sending him flying backwards.

"Yeah I definitely have." He smiled and prepared to charge at him. "And I noticed that you still don't have a name." The wolf scowled and pounced on him, and tried to bite his head, but a single Minireena jumped on his head, distracting him, giving Springtrap enough time to throw him into the flailing Twisted Freddy. "You know, I've accepted that fact. That I don't have a name." He grabbed a Bidybab and threw him at Springtrap, who caught him. "I don't need a name. I am The Nameless, and I'm proud of it." He raised his fists above his head and attempted to smash them down on Springtrap, but missed.

Realising that he was going all out, Springtrap began to go on the defensive, blocking The Nameless' attacks. The Nameless laughed and drove his elbow into Springtrap's stomach. He started to panic.

 _I can't fight him alone. I need the others. I need them…_

He glanced at the elevator, and realised that it was starting to travel down. Before he could expand any further on that thought, his face was clawed by Twisted Bonnie, whose arm was getting bitten by the Bidybabs.

"Go to hell, you stupid Easter Bunny." He growled, grabbing Twisted Bonnie's arm, and starting to force it towards his right eye.

"No, no, NO!" Springtrap thrust his claw into his right eye, sending the splintering plastic flying into his endoskeleton, locking up the servo of his right arm. "Damn you…" He grabbed Springtrap's right arm and snapped it off. "DAMN YOU!"

"Springtrap!" A flying golden entity suddenly burst out of the elevator, followed by Bonnie and the same endoskeleton who had warned Springtrap about the arrival of the twisted animatronics.

"Golden Freddy." The golden bear grinned. "Glad to see you to, buddy." He grabbed Twisted Freddy's head and attempted to rip it off. Though he looked like he was in pain, he managed to grin sadistically at Golden Freddy.

"You never learned how we worked, did you?" He opened his mouth wide and shoved Golden Freddy's arm into it. "Nope. But I doubt you did either." He shifted into his floating head form, and bit off Twisted Freddy's head.

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier?" Springtrap yelled, currently wrestling with Twisted Foxy, Bonnie bonking him on the head.

"Just deal with it!" He yelled, throwing aside the mechanical body, which was beginning to spasm. The disembodied torso shook as parts inside it snapped internally.

"You're pretty good." The Nameless observed. "But much too cocky." With that, he slammed Bonnie in the shoulder, before ripping off the endoskeleton's leg. "Now die." Before he could make a move, a lone Bidybab grabbed onto his head and bit his forehead.

"Grah!" Twisted Foxy yelled as a group of Minireenas pinned him to the floor, ripping out his endoskeleton. "Ge-e-o-o-of-f-m-m…" His head slumped to the ground, his glowing eyes faded and his chest ripped open like a bloody eagle.

"Good riddance." Springtrap muttered, before proceeding to elbow Twisted Bonnie in the side, sending him right into Golden Freddy's waiting jaw.

 _Crunch!_

Twisted Bonnie's body went limp, his jaw slack. The endoskeleton then stopped on his head, crushing it.

"Now for the last one…" Springtrap growled, turning around to find The Nameless, but he wasn't there. "What the…" He picked up a sharp piece of glass lying in front of him. His eyes trailed along the line of shattered glass which lead to the broken window, the howling wind and pouring rain seeping in.

"Damn it." He muttered. "He escaped."


End file.
